Different Perspective
by system-volkuv
Summary: From requests of my readers I'll write any of the scenes from Kill Bill Vol. 1 & Vol. 2 from any characters perspective. ELLE AND I PART ONE AND TWO IS UP!
1. Masochistic Actions

**Kill Bill Vol. 1**

First Scene

Author Note: Hey all, I really thought it would be fun to write the attempted murder of Beatrix Kiddo in the Two Pines wedding chapel from the first movie, from her perspective so I hope you enjoy it.

**ANYONE CAN REQUEST A SCENE FROM VOL. 1 OR VOL.2 THAT THEY'D LIKE ME TO WRITE AND FROM WHO'S EVER PERSPECTIVE. JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

_Klingon Proverbs Book_

The deathly still room of the Two Pines wedding chapel was echoing with the quick and frightened breathing of the pregnant and brutally beaten bride, Beatrix Kiddo. She lay there, her broken limbs heavy and aching with every jagged breath she took.

Beatrix's once white dress was now coated with her blood and the blood of her now dead friends and fiancé. All she could think about was their bullet ridden corpses lying a few feet from her and she wondered with fear and trepidation, where could the bastards who did this to her be? From her spot on the cold hardwood floor, Beatrix could see nothing, nor could she raise herself to look; her body was in far too much pain.

As the images of her fiancé and friends being repeatedly shot every inch of their bodies, Beatrix felt angry tears fill her eyes. The sound of her rapid breathing echoing in the room was only making the fear that consumed her seem so much more real.

Suddenly, the sound of leather boots walking slowly towards her sounded and Beatrix's eyes darted around her searching for a face. The footsteps in the darkness continued growing louder and the terror consumed her, turning her fear into whimpers. Then from her left, the eerily calm face of Beatrix's ex-lover and murderer of her fiancé and friends, stood beside her. He towered above her, watching her frightened yet angry eyes glare up at him.

'Do you find me sadistic?' he asked.

Beatrix's breathing settled, anger and betrayal overtaking all other emotion. She couldn't speak to him. Not when she was so badly hurt both physically and emotionally.

Bill removed a white folded handkerchief from his jacket pocket; the handkerchief that had his name embroidered on it in bold black letters.

He crouched down beside her and put the handkerchief to Beatrix's blood spattered face. She instantly tensed and pulled her cheek away.

'I bet I could...fry and egg on your head right now...if I wanted to,' Bill slowly and gently wiped the blood and cold sweat from Beatrix's face, as tenderly as a mother would. 'You know Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough, even now...to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions.

'Maybe towards those other jokers...' He wiped away the last puddle of blood from her chin and gently prodded her cheek. 'But...not you.'

Bill slowly stood back up and put his now red handkerchief back into his pocket and from underneath his jacket he pulled out a shiny silver gun.

Beatrix's heart stopped. She felt an intense and sickening feeling of horror sweep over her as her eyes saw the gun. She had to stop him. She had to tell Bill the truth to stop him from killing her and her unborn baby. Beatrix gulped down bloody saliva and opened her mouth to speak but Bill spoke first.

'No Kiddo, right now...' he loaded a single bullet into the gun and aimed it directly at her head. 'This is me, at my most...masochistic.'

'Bill,' Beatrix pleaded. 'It's your baby - '

A thundering roar echoed in the chapel as the bullet was released from the gun and as it travelled faster than the speed of sound, it penetrated Beatrix's skin right into her left temple, sending blood spattering across the floor. Her loud breathing was silenced at once, her eyes were closed and her body as still as death. However, what Bill did not realize as he walked morbidly away is that Beatrix Kiddo's heart just kept on beating.


	2. The Bride VS GoGo Yubari

Due to request here is the fight scene between Beatrix Kiddo and GoGo Yubari from Kill Bill. Vol One! I really hope you like it The Creative Minority!!! Thanks for the request this was awesome fun to write!!!

Also, I apologise if the EXACT course of the fight isn't perfect but I am doing this from memory, so please be kind ;

...Does anyone else but me think that GoGo Yubari is the creepiest character ever?

**Keep requesting and I'll keeping writing!**

The last of O-Ren Ishii's bodyguards dropped to the floor, blood oozing from the female samurai's mouth.

The defeater of the samurai towered above the now dead woman; her blue eyes watched her lying still on the hardwood floor.

Beatrix Kiddo felt the familiar feeling of sweet ecstasy release itself into her veins as she saw the samurai slowly die; it was a sign that meant she was heading ever closer to her goal of killing O-Ren Ishii, the first victim on her Death List Five and by this, it meant that Beatrix was also coming ever closer to her final goal:

To Kill Bill.

But, before satisfaction could be hers...

'So O-Ren...any more subordinates for me to kill?' Beatrix smirked up at the Tokyo Queen who stood high on the towering veranda of The House of Blue Leaves. She was dressed in full white Kimono, her hair pulled back into an elegant beehive. O-Ren Ishii gave the slightest of smirks in return.

'Hi,' came a sweet and girlish voice from Beatrix's left. She looked over in mild surprise and saw O-Ren's personal body guard, seventeen year old GoGo Yubari standing at the top of the staircase, a large, round and very dangerous looking mace at the end of a long chain held in her hands.

'GoGo, right?' Beatrix asked, slowly walking towards the bottom of the staircase, her samurai sword gripped tightly in her hand.

'Bingo,' GoGo replied. Her sweet and girlish voice did not suit her blood chilling glare. 'And you're Black Mamba.'

Beatrix gave a mockingly modest smile, surprised that this murdering school girl knew of her past codename. 'Our reputations precede us...'

'Yes that's right,' GoGo continued walking down the stairs, very slowly, the giant mace swung dangerously beside her thigh.

'GoGo...' started Beatrix in a pointless attempt to change the teenage girls mind. Despite Beatrix's desire to kill all those in the way of her final goal, she seemed reluctant to take the life of a girl of but seventeen years old.

'I know you feel you must protect your mistress...but I beg you...walk away...'

GoGo stopped in her steps, her black eyes that were just partly covered by her perfectly straight fringe gave off a very macabre stare. Beatrix stared back at her without fault.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then, to Beatrix's bemusement, GoGo let out a high pitched and girly giggle that unnerved Beatrix; her hand gripped her sword tighter.

GoGo's giggling ceased almost immediately and across her face spread the most deadly of all glares. Her aura was just screaming out 'DANGER!' but Beatrix could not back down; she had beaten O-Ren's six personal bodyguards, she could always beat a mad school girl any day.

'You call that begging...?' GoGo's high pitched voice suddenly went deathly low and she loosened her grip on the chain, letting the mace fall to the ground with a loud thud. 'You can beg much better than that...'

Beatrix looked down at the mace with her eyebrows raised. _This will be a challenge_, she thought as she raised her samurai sword in ready, _quite like a game of dodge ball..._

GoGo lifted the chain and began to swing, the mace flying slowly around her head, picking up speed gradually. The sound of the swinging brought another pang of unease in Beatrix and she took a slow and calming breath.

Beatrix's blue eyes followed the circles of the mace, waiting in anticipation for when GoGo decided to strike but all the school girl was doing was swinging the mace around and around her head, smirking at her.

Beatrix slowly moved her feet backwards as GoGo came closer, giving herself leeway.

Suddenly GoGo struck and swung the mace right at Beatrix's face. It happened in slow motion; the mace came spinning towards her, the sound of it breaking through the air rang in Beatrix's ears. She made a quick decision and leant back, batting the mace away with her sword.

GoGo brought it back swinging around her head and ran forward this time, taking Beatrix by surprise. She ran backwards, trying to keep her eyes on the spinning metal ball. The spinning sound was ringing in her ears, throwing off her concentration.

GoGo swung it again but Beatrix threw herself out of the way and took a swing at her with her sword which of course missed.

_Fuck! How am I supposed to hit her with that thing in the way?! _Beatrix's mind was screaming.

GoGo ran, with her back turned towards the stairs again. Beatrix believing she had inflicted some fear in the school girl, perused her but it was folly.

GoGo jumped up, her legs still running in mid air and she brought the mace flying back towards Beatrix.

She quickly jumped out of the way but GoGo quickly turned around and swung again, the mace wrapping around Beatrix's sword handle.

Instantly, she tightened her hands around the sword handle, pulling back but GoGo had the better grip and in an instant Beatrix's sword was torn from her and landed a few metres away with a clang.

Beatrix felt the first stab of anxiety and unease; she was now completely open to attack, the only way to defend herself was to evade the blows but as GoGo had proved, she was extremely well trained with the mace.

The swinging sound continued and GoGo's smirk widened. She knew she had the upper hand.

Beatrix looked frantically around her and suddenly saw the mace lunge forwards. She spotted one of the over turned tables on the floor and she wrenched it up and placed it in front of her.

But then she realized, as she watched the fast spinning of the mace, a mere table would not defend her so easily from it's power.

Beatrix's instinct took hold and still holding the table with one hand, she threw herself to the side and predictably the mace went shooting through the table's surface, sending splintering wood everywhere.

She dropped the now shattered table and watched the mace again, waiting for another attack.

All that Beatrix could do was guess where the blow was going to hit and this did nothing to right off the feeling of how much pain it would cause.

GoGo swung the mace again, chasing directly after the helpless Beatrix.

Unable to make a quick decision, it hit her right in the chest, throwing her down and winding her. The taste of blood filled Beatrix's mouth as the pressure of her heart was hit but the will to survive brought her back to her feet in a swift manoeuvre.

Beatrix snatched up a broken table leg however and dodged the next swing by leaping up onto one of the small dining tables near the back, the leg held in her shaking hand.

GoGo took a spinning jump towards Beatrix and she in turn spun around in a jump that landed her safely onto the next table, GoGo landing on her original spot.

Beatrix was shaken, her knees bent in a ready position. She had never felt so unsure of her victory before.

GoGo Yubari was proving to be a very worthy opponent indeed but Beatrix had to make sure she would not be her last opponent.

She refused to be defeated now, not when she had barely even begun her roaring rampage of revenge.

She watched GoGo, her head moving slightly from side to side, unsure of where to move in case of a surprising attack from the school girl.

GoGo was smirking very widely by now, sensing Beatrix's unease. To her, this blonde haired warrior was no potential threat.

She was merely another victim whom would fall under her mace as easily as a fly would.

She swung a particularly heavy blow at Beatrix and using her last line of defence, Beatrix, just as in baseball, batted the mace back, sending it flying behind GoGo.

It hit a wooden column and rebounded, hitting GoGo directly in the back of her head. She went flying into the air and fell back onto the table, breaking it and splintering wood. GoGo however did not waver and her head shot straight up, her smirk gone.

Beatrix took this to her advantage and lunged down at her, grabbing her hands, attempting to take the mace from her but GoGo kicked her right in the stomach sending Beatrix flying back onto another table.

GoGo jumped back to her feet and in her hand she pressed a button on the small control of her chain and to Beatrix's horror a sharp rounded blade shot out from the ball, going all the way around the middle of the sphere.

Giving Beatrix no time to think GoGo threw the mace right at her and Beatrix let out a yell as a deep gash was inflicted to her shoulder by the blade.

Now she was pissed off. She hadn't even killed the first person on her list and already this bitch of a school girl had the advantage over her.

Beatrix snarled as she looked back up at GoGo. _Cunt_, she thought. _You aren't going to stop me._

But just as these thoughts had passed through her mind, GoGo swung the mace directly at her throat. Beatrix lifted her chin as the chain wrapped itself around her neck and the mace hit the column behind her, digging deep into the wood.

Instantly Beatrix knew she was in a horrible predicament. The way GoGo was tightening the chain around her neck; she knew it was highly unlikely she were to win.

The chain cut into her throat and Beatrix could not speak or bef for mercy. All she could do was make abhorrent choking sounds like those of a cat, stuck on a fur ball.

She was brought to her knees, her hands hopelessly tried to pull the chain towards her, to give her some slack but it was to no end.

Beatrix knelt there, her eyes feeling as though they were about to pop out of her head and the shadow of death was unbearable.

She refused to look at GoGo, feeling much too shocked by her own easy defeat to look into the eyes of her defeater.

But then Beatrix saw another leg of a table lying beside her; one that had three sharp looking nails in it and what was left of her hope shone through.

She quickly snatched up the leg and raised it. Beatrix thrust it down into GoGo's sneakers, hoping to hit her right in the toes.

'AAARH!' The first cry of pain released itself from GoGo's mouth as blood spurted out of her white sneaker.

Beatrix took this diversion to her advantage and she used her last ounce of strength to hit GoGo right in the side of the head with the leg, driving the nails right into her temple.

There was another cry of pain and a few silent moments passed. The chain around Beatrix's neck loosened and the chain fell to the ground.

She looked up and watched GoGo. Blood was slowly spilling out of her now wide eyes. Her mouth was open as she blinked a few times in surprise.

GoGo gave Beatrix one last look of shock and fell to the ground, the board and nails still firmly stuck in her temple.

_And thus ends the life of GoGo Yubari_, Beatrix thought with mild relief as she ripped the chain off from around her neck.

_Tragic when they go so young._

Ooooh, this was a long scene wasn't it?

KEEP THOSE REVIEWS AND REQUESTS COMING!!!


	3. Elle and I Part One

Elle and I

Part One

A/N: Okay people here's an extension of Part One and **Part Two will be up on the 15th of December **however, I must skip the part where Elle reads the Black Mamba thing because of course I have NO memory of her whole speech then **nervous laughter** so if you'll forgive me I'm going to skip ahead to the part where she's just watched Budd die and is collecting up the money OKAY?! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND REQUESTS I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN TO DO THEM ALL BUT REMEMBER I AM IN WALES RIGHT NOW AND DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER OTHER THAN THE ONES IN INTERNET CAFES!!!

Heeehee, thanks for the reviews people!!! And thanks for the request of the Elle Driver scene this is gonna be so great to write! I really hope it's what you guys were after!

Again I apologise if the conversation between Elle and Budd is not exact but give me some slack, I don't have a copy of the script do I?! --;

Elle and I Part One

"_Bitch...you have no future..."_

The blue convertible drove into the off leading dirt road that was the sure road to the driver of the vehicles destination.

Elle Driver gave the approaching trailer a look of disgust through the strands of her windswept hair. She felt a feeling a immense disgust that she'd have to set foot in his trashy dumpster that he called a trailer.

How someone like Budd could be related to someone so wise and powerful as Bill, her current lover, was beyond her.

For years Elle had kept her lips sealed with Bill though she desperately wanted to tell him that his brother had always brought the standards of The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad down, with his greasy long hair and hillbilly living qualities.

'Ugh,' Elle groaned as she thought of what he might try and serve as a meal. Probably some dead rats he shot with his shotgun. Or maybe cabbage and mould.

She looked below at the seat beside her. There was the read bag filled with exactly one million dollars cashed. Elle smirked. But what Budd wouldn't know is that inside the bag...there'd be more than just money.

The car came to a stop right outside Budd's trailer. Elle hid a look of disgust when she saw him standing in the doorway, shirtless and scratching his belly. (A/N: I have nothing against Michael Madsen okay! I actually think he's really handsome!)

He didn't even care to brush back his horrid cow slick that he calls hair, She thought, repulsed. Her hands tightened on the handle of the bag. She desired nothing more than to see him slowly die on the floor where she could watch his life slowly slip away.

It's all he deserves for being the shithead he was and for taking away what was supposed to be Elle's greatest triumph to date; killing Beatrix Kiddo with her own hands NOT Budd's.

'I gotta hand it to you Budd, that's a pretty fucked up way to die. What's the name of the grave she's buried under?'

'Paula...,' Budd threw in another block of ice into the blender lazily. 'Shultz.'

Elle raised her eyebrows and wrote the name down before flipping the cover back over and putting her pen back into her pocket. She couldn't believe that she had lost Beatrix Kiddo to Budd. Especially when he had done something so ridiculous as to bury her alive.

'Can I have a look at the sword?' she inquired.

'Is that my money in that red bag?' Budd asked.

'It sure is.'

'Well...it's your sword now...'

Elle lifted herself from the seat and pulled the sword out of the sheath and the sound of the blender echoed around the room. Elle's blue eye widened in marvel at the shiny and sharp quality of this abnormally long samurai sword.

'So this is a Hattori Hanzo sword...' she said calmly.

'What's that you said?' Budd asked as the blender died down.

'So this is a Hattori Hanzo sword,' she repeated and put the sword back into it's sheath.

'That's a Hanzo sword alright.'

Elle reluctantly took a seat on Budd's mouldy and dust ridden couch, holding the jar of crushed ice and whiskey in her hands. Budd sat himself opposite her, leaning forward on his knees.

'Now, they say the biggest killer of old folks is retirement...' he said. Elle was nonplussed. Here he goes with more of his metaphoric bullshit. 'People got jobs to do and they always seem to live longer so they can do it, just like old folks not retiring.'

Elle's teeth crunched down bitterly on her ice. What the fuck was this hik talking about?

'I always figured it was the same with you,' he continued, his blue eyes giving her a meaningful look. 'So...knowing that you won't be facing your enemy on the battle field anymore...which "R" are you most filled with most? Relief? Or...regret?'

Elle swallowed the alcohol down and stared at him. Ah, the point unravels. Instantly her mind pictured herself telling Budd what she really thought. That she felt regret more than anything else in the world and then use her newly acquired sword to slice him into pieces.

However...

'Both,' she lied.

'Horseshit,' said Budd, his eyebrows raised. 'I already know you're filled with both. But I know that you feel one particularly stronger than the other. Now which "R" ya filled with?'

'Regret.'

Budd gave her a sympathetic smile which Elle did not return. He stood up off the couch and walked over to where the red bag was.

Elle watched him from over her shoulder suddenly filled with trepidation and excitement. Surely a stupid shit like him would never suspect anything. Especially not when there was a large sum of money hidden inside that bag.

She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the wall with the drink still in her hand; if she was going to watch him die, then it should be up-close.

Budd suddenly laughed as he unzipped the bag at last. He probably had never seen so much money at all in his pathetic little life, the sad bastard

As she collected up the scattered money from the floor of Budd's decrepid trailer, Elle Driver heard her cell phone ring from her pocket. She gave a small sigh of frustration.

It seemed everytime she was on a job he had to call.

'Bill,' she said, putting on a mocking tone of sympathy and regret. 'I've got some tragic news honey. Your brothers dead. She put a Black Mamba in his camper.'

A huge wave of satisfaction swept over Elle as she heard the ringing silence on the other end of the line. _That's right_, she thought. _That little bitch wasn't what you thought she was, was she?_

'I'm so sorry honey. It's okay though, I got her.' Elle smirked in triumph as the voice of Bill was full of grim admiration. Oh how she had longed to hear his voice speaking to her in such a way, especially if it was in cause of that bitches death.

'Let's put it this way. If you start feeling sentimental, come down here to (SORRY THIS ISN'T CORRECT!!!) Montarel Gravyard in Guadalupe and lay them on the grave of Paula Shultz because you'll be standing on the final resting place of Beatrix Kiddo.'

Elle had to supress a laugh. It was so easy, so perfect to get everything she's always wanted in just one day. And all she had had to do was kill that idiot Budd after he did all the dirty work. However it was quite insulting that Elle's greatest nemesis had died at the hands of an alkie piece of shit like Budd.

Nonetheless Elle hung up the phone after much condolences to Bill and snatched up her now full bag of money and her brand new Samurai Sword that had once belonged to Beatrix Kiddo. She pocketed her phone and walked to the door, wrenching it open with a smirk of triumph.

But as soon as the smirk had come, it was gone as she saw the last person she'd want flying towards her; it was Beatrix, looking horribly gritty and covered in filth. Elle had no time to react as she was kicked right in the chest. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the wall but in a split second she tried to pull out the samurai sword from its sheath but it hit the roof; it was too long to be removed. Elle's mind was racing with shocked thoughts. How the hell was Beatrix still alive, she was buried alive – how can that bitch still be ALIVE?!

End of Part One


	4. Elle and I Part Two

Elle and I

Part Two

'_Elle?' '…Bea.'_

She's alive, she's alive, she couldn't be alive and yet she's here, she just kicked me to the ground. Get up, get up, fight! This is what you've always dreamt of, you've dreamed of the day when you'd be the one to take down Black Mamba, the one whose always surpassed you – BUT NOT THIS TIME – NOT THIS TIME!!!

Elle made a slash at Beatrix Kiddo with her sheathed samurai sword but with a swing of her foot, Beatrix disarmed Elle.

The Blonde slapped her across the face with her bare foot and Elle let out a shriek of frustration. Beatrix was at her feet and Elle pulled her fist back and punched her twice in the face as hard as she could, her fury of all the past years of detestation was pulsing through Elle's fists.

Beatrix ran to the television and tore off the TV antena. Elle flinched as the other blonde whipped her several times in the face, the scratches leaving a searing pain on Elle's cheek.

Elle grabbed the sheathed samuari sword and tried to unsheath it once more but annoyingly Beatrix punched Elle in the face and shoved the sword back into it's sheath.

She made a furious kick at Beatrix and as her high heeled foot made contact with the blonde, she was thrown into the ground right beside Budd's spit bucket. Beatrix took this to her advantage and snatched it up, splattering the contents all over Elle's face.

Elle recoiled in dissgust as she felt the cold slime drip slowly off her face. She opened her eye and looked at Beatrix with malice. 'Gross,' she whispered.

Elle felt a huge upsurge of rage as Beatrix gave her a smug smirk. She kicked at Beatrix but her attempt was evaded and with a surprising burst of strength, her opponent threw Elle against the wall where she slid down onto her bottom. Beatrix lunged at her but with her right hand Elle hit her across the face and grabbed her arms, attempting to restrain her. Her bare feet flicked into view and Elle used her leather high heeled boots and slammed the heel down into Beatrix's foot.

'AAAGH!' The blonde screamed and in her moment of distrated pain Elle sent her flying into Budd's oveturned chair.

As Beatrix jumped up a few more furious punches were thrown at each other and Elle hissed like a cat through her teeth as she threw Beatrix down to the floor. This was her opportune moment. Seeing herself standing over Beatrix Kiddo's dead body was too much.

Letting out a yell of triumph Elle sent a flying kick towards Beatrix but her legs were taken in the blondes arm and she was propelled right threw the bathroom door.

Before Elle knew what had happened she felt Beatrix's arms wrapped around her throat, strangling her, killing her. NO! I WON'T LET THIS BITCH WIN -!

'AAHGH!' Came the satisfying scream of Beatrix as Elle thrust her elbow into her stomach. Her grip loosened around Elle's neck but she was pulled up and to her horror her face was forced into Budd's toilet.

Elle's mind was screaming with revulsion as she saw the gaping black whole through the water of Budd's toilet. Oh God, oh God, this is where that shithead's shit has been – THAT BITCH!

Elle struggled furiously with all her might against Beatrix but the horrifying fact was that Beatrix Kiddo's strength was slightly more that Elle Driver's own and the other horrific fact was that Elle was running out of breath as she struggled in the foul water in Budd's toilet.

The flusher! Elle thought. Her hand fumbled around the cold clay of the toilet and with a leap of victory she found the lever. Despite Beatrix's attempts to slap her hand away, Elle pulled it down and felt the water drain off her face.

With a wave of jubilation Elle grabbed Beatrix and as she had done herself, she threw the blonde right through the other wall of the bathroom and Beatrix landed right in the hallway of the trailer. She jumped up instantly.

Oh no you fucking don't! Elle's mind snarled and she drew back her fist, using all her strength and anger and drove her fist into Beatrix's gut. Beatrix landed right next to Budd's umbrella stand and Elle took her down stand to her advantage and stormed down the other end of the trailer towards the samurai sword.

She wrenched it up, knowing this was going to be it. This was going to be the moment when she finally took the Black Mamba Down.

Elle unsheathed the sword and stepped into the hallway. With a jolt of disconcert she saw Beatrix standing at the other end of the hallway, a samurai sword clutched in her hand. Elle's eye narrowed.

'What's that?' she asked calmly.

Beatrix turned the sword's blade over where a miniscule inscription was carved at the top. From where she was, Elle could only make out the word Budd. 'Budd's Hanzo sword,' the blonde shot.

Elle turned her head slightly. 'He said he pawned it.'

'Guess that makes him a liar now, don't it?'

There was a small silence as the two stared menacingly at each other.

'Elle?'

'…Bea.'

'Something I've always been curious about,' Beatrix said. 'Just between us girls. What did you say that made Pai Mai snatch out your eye?'

Elle gave a sour smile. 'I called him a _miserable…old…fool_.'

'Oooh,' Beatrix cringed with a smirk. 'Bad idea.'

'You know what I did to that _miserable old fool?_' Elle asked silkily, trepidating the moment of satisfaction when she'd see Beatrix's stony expression turn into horror. 'I _killed_ that _miserable old fool_.'

She smirked as Beatrix's blue eyes went wide with silent shock.

Elle gave a small laugh as she remembered the night she had killed Pai Mei, her former teacher and Beatrix's most beloved Master. 'I poisioned his fishheads…and I told him, to me the word of an old fool is worth…less than nothing.'

Elle couldn't help herself. With the look of shock on Beatrix's face she let out an evil cackle of mirth.

'That's right. _I killed your master_,' she whispered silkily. 'And now, I'm going to kill you. With your own sword no less, which in the near future,' Elle continued gloatingly. 'Will become _my_ sword.'

Beatrix glared at her, her hand tightening around the handle of Budd's Hanzo sword. 'Bitch,' she shot. 'You have no future.'

She pulled her sword up in ready and Elle followed, butterflies of excitement fluttering through her. Her icy blue eye bored into Beatrix's own blue eyes. It seemed like an age that they stood there sizing each other up, dreaming each others downfall.

Elle couldn't stand the waiting any longer. The blondes lunged forwards and let out a yell in unison as they ran at each other.

Their swords hit each other with a clang and both pushed with all their might against the other, Elle wearing a smug smile of superiority as Beatrix stared in what seemed to be a mix of anticipation. Elle had the winning hand, it was clear.

Oh she was going to take this bitch out and she would finally be able to claim herself the superior. A few moments of victory passed for Elle and then suddenly

'AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHGH!!!!!!!' A scream of pain burst from Elle's lips as she felt her eye wripped out of her socket. She couldn't see, she was blind. The pain was so intense, the pain of defeat was worse.

The screaming curses that erupted from Elle's lips were furious and panicky. She couldn't do anything but struggle in the darkness, with empty threats but with a subconcious knowledge of knowing that she had finally been defeated by her arch nemesis Beatrix Kiddo.


	5. Just a little note

**Just a small note from the Author…**

First of all I'd like to say a HUGE thanks to everyone that has reviewed and especially I'd love to say an even LARGER thanks to CaptainLonestarUSA for his/her wonderful review, it's been the best I've received with both positive and negative feedback; it was very helpful indeed and I'm definitely going to take your advice so THANK YOU!!!

I've really been enjoying writing your requests and the fight between Beatrix Kiddo and O-Ren Ishii (from O-Ren's point of view) will be added on the 15th of December!

I apologise however that the stories that I was asked to write from Bill's perspective will take a little longer but please remember that as I am in the U.K for a holiday it is slightly more difficult to get access to a computer.

But I will plan ahead and tell you when the Bill stories will be up as soon as I can!


	6. Please Don't Hurt Me!

I regret to inform readers that the next chapters of Different Perspective will not be updated onto the site until January 17th or around that time. Apologies and all that jazz but I AM on Vacation after all…

P.S Christopher Walken rules!!


End file.
